Five-man Napsack
The Five-man Napsack is a plaid and very worn flannel glove, a treasure in Pikmin 2. It is found on the final Sublevel of the cave White Flower Garden, and is held by a troublesome Burrowing Snagret. Once this treasure is retrieved, the Napsack is added to the Exploration Kit. Napsack The Napsack provides a quick method of returning to the Pikmin Onions above ground or the Research Pod when underground, which is achieved by holding the X Button for a few seconds (C twice if you have Pikmin with you in the New Play Control! version of the game) once it has been obtained. The Captain in control when it is used falls asleep, and any nearby Pikmin, up to a maximum of four, carry him to their associated Onion, a minimum of just one being required. This may seem like a useless ability, as it is possible to walk back to the Onions, taking more than four Pikmin as well; in actuality, the pilot is carried back as quickly as if all flowered White Pikmin were holding him, regardless of the color of the actual Pikmin doing the carrying. The practical application of this is that it saves precious time: additionally, while one Captain is being returned to the landing area, the player can control the other, thereby getting a little extra done. This ability is similar to that in Pikmin, which is activated by holding down on the D-pad (C twice if you have Pikmin with you, for New Play Control) . Up to five Pikmin subsequently carry Olimar away, in doing so rendering him impervious to attacks. If any Pikmin carry Olimar to one of their Onions, the Onion will spin like it is making more Pikmin, but it actually sends out fireworks and Olimar is safely returned to the ground. This function does not exist in Pikmin 2, even though the Pikmin can carry Olimar to an Onion. If the Captain in the Napsack is picked up by a Dweevil and this beast wanders off the sublevel into the abyss, a glitch occurs. Notes Olimar's Journal "I'd love to lay down in the grass, bask in he sun, and take an afternoon nap. But with all of these Pikmin following me, I can never seem to relax. I should remember to press X to dismiss the Pikmin and then press and hold X to take a nap. The last time I tried it, the Pikmin picked me up while I slept and carried me away to their Onion. Hold your space-horses, Pikmin! I'm not a pellet or a piece of treasure! Then I woke up... Great galaxies! It was all just a dream, wasn't it?" Sales Pitch "Do you want to nap in luxury like a feudal lord? This lifestyle assistant will help you do it! Tests on our employees were very positive: their bizarre dreams were an added bonus!" The Ship's Dialogue When Found "Well done, Captain Olimar! You've defeated that freakish half-bird, half-serpant hybrid!" "Oh no. Don't tell me... That treasure was ingested by that beast, wasn't it?" When Collected "This material looks comfortable. I will use it to patch the boss's favorite sleeping bag." "Seam test...conclusive. Cross-stitching...successful. The '''Napsack' is complete!"'' "When you have an unoccupied time interval, press and hold X/C to take a nap!" Trivia *The Napsack upgrade recieved from collecting this treasure was originally going to be called the Treasure Antenna. *This was seen in Pikmin: Short Movies, Part 2. *Captain Olimar's dream described in the journal entry of the Five-man Napsack may be a reference to the bad ending in Pikmin 1. Screenshot 2014-04-09 at 10.29.58 PM.png|The Five-man Napsack being analyzed. de:Fünfmann-Schlafsack Category:Exploration Kit Category:White Flower Garden Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Treasures Category:Sales pitches Category:Ship announcements Category:Boss Rewards